


I'll Stay with You

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Christmas Requests 2017 [2]
Category: Malice Mizer, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: There's been terrible stalker incidents that have forced a good amount of famous hot guys to go into voluntary reclusion in a luxurious extreme security prisson. Gackt is having problems with the idea of losing his freedom and will have to deal with the consequences of hurting his most loved one. This is an AU where Gackt never left Malice Mizer and Kami never died.





	I'll Stay with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poliun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/gifts).



> This is my second Christmas Request for 2017! I'm posting it today as an "Early Christmas present" since I am gonna be quite busy tomorrow and so on... anyways, this was written for Poliun, I hope you enjoy it! The prompt of this request is at the end notes as to not to spoil the story. I hope I didn't manipulate it too much and was able to fulfil it :3 Merry Christmas!

Gackt sighed as the heavy barred doors opened for him. The entrance of the place was dark and cold. He wondered if it had been a good idea to agree to come back. He however supposed it was on his best interests to stay there; at least he would be protected.

“Please sign here…” a young officer requested handing him some papers.

Gackt took them, sitting down and reading them once again, it wasn’t like it was the first time he was signing them but he wanted to think for a few moments before agreeing to be confined for his safety. 

A jail was always a jail, no matter how luxurious the place was. He knew he would miss his freedom; still he didn’t want to end up dead or worst. So in the end he signed the papers and was allowed into a common room, much different to the cold dark office. There was a fireplace at the end of the room and the luxurious carpet felt soft under his feet. The luxurious armchairs would make anyone think of one of those big elegant hotels back in Tokyo.

“Please make yourself at home…” The young officer requested leaving him and closing the heavy iron door.

“Like I could…” Gackt replied under his breath. This was the third time he had left and come back, this time the guards had been ready to prove him how wrong it was for him to leave as soon as he showed up at his actual home.

“You are back…” a deep voice made him look towards one of the armchairs at the back of the room. Noticing the red streaks on the dark hair he could recognize it was Közi even if he couldn’t see him from there. “I told them not to worry; I knew you would change your mind…”

“I haven’t changed my mind…” Gackt replied. “I still hate this place… but the fact that they were waiting for me on my living room proved me I’m not safe even at home…”

Unlike some of the guys in such place, they weren’t in because of felonies but rather on their own will. Some crazy stalker had been after him and several other artists, targeting them one by one. It had been bad enough that some of them ended up agreeing to lock themselves rather than risking losing their lives or worst like some of those who had refused to take shelter. The “worst” ones were even still missing, he hoped they were fine. Maybe they had beaten the stalker and had been able to run away? He could only hope.

“Kami was sure they wouldn’t let you come back…” Közi smiled. “Still I think he won’t want to talk to you again…”

Gackt glared at the guitarist. “That’s none of your business…”   

“This time even Mana-sama was worried, you should apologize…” Közi insisted.

“I’m not going to apologize…” Gackt sighed. “To any of them…”

Gackt then heard the sound of something falling, turning around and noticing Kami was picking up a book. The cold look he received from the drummer made him doubt of his previous statement briefly. He however had a much larger and proud ego, deciding he needed something to drink and walking towards the shared kitchen as if nothing had just happened.

“Kami… are you happy?” Közi asked the drummer in a playful tone.

“I’m glad he is not dead or worst…” Kami answered taking a seat and opening his book.

Gackt went to the fridge taking out some beer. He didn’t really want to hear the end of that conversation. He was still angry; at everything and nothing all the same. His pride was his own worst enemy, making him feel weak and pathetic for being there. Still he knew at times he had to face the truth and despite it all, he wasn’t ready to die for his pride.

Kamijo entered the luxurious room silently. Nobody had seen him as he sneaked in. Or so he thought as he opened the large closet and slid his hand down some expensive silky looking coats hanged there. He wondered for a second what Gackt would think if he ever found out he was in his room and blushed slightly. Yes, they were friends. But the elder always seemed to be in some sort of higher rank than him and he supposed it would be really silly to ask him to show him his room.

“At least I’m free to see it now…” the blond told himself as he began checking some of the expensive suits. “Why would you even bring these?” he wondered aloud, “It’s such a waste… there are no reasons to wear any of these here…”

“Kamijo?” a voice made the blond close the door and turn around immediately.

Kamijo sighed relieved as he noticed it was Teru. “God, you scared me! Why are you here?”

“I could ask the same…” Teru said entering the room and closing the door. “Isn’t it sort of… invasive to enter someone’s room without permission?”

“Were you following me?” Kamijo asked.

Teru looked down. “You’ve been acting kinda strange since we are here…” the younger complained.

Kamijo sighed moving closer, holding the guitarist softly. “Sorry…” he said caressing his hair. “It’s just… I’m not used to being locked up…”

“You said it was for the better…” Teru looked up at the blond with his best innocent look. “That we would be safe… like… taking vacations on an expensive hotel or something…”

Kamijo sighed. He had convinced Teru to come with him, but even if the younger seemed to have bought his lies, he himself couldn’t believe them. Still he couldn’t bring himself to admit it and possibly make the younger panic. “I know… It’s just… there are only so many books I can read before being bored…” he tried to make up an excuse.

“You’ve been too quiet…” Teru pouted. “You could spend time with me…”

“I’m sorry honey… I’ll make it up to you, ok?” the blond offered then kissing Teru’s lips softly.

Teru blushed, breaking the kiss softly and smiling at the blond. “We are in someone else’s room…”

“I know… isn’t that… sexy?” Kamijo asked kissing Teru’s neck softly.

Teru laughed softly feeling ticklish. “Kamijo…” he complained trying to stop him playfully.

“When was the last time we did something we shouldn’t have?” Kamijo asked holding the younger closer to his body and trying to catch his lips with his own.

“Oh… I don’t know…” Teru smiled, avoiding Kamijo’s lips playfully as the elder pushed him slowly towards the bed.

“Come on… you know you want it too…” the blond pleaded finally reaching the bed and falling on top of the younger, their lips finally joining in a deep passionate kiss.

“Mmm… your lips are so sweet…” Kamijo said then kissing the guitarist’s neck as he heard him moan beneath his body.

“I said stop!” Gackt’ sudden loud voice at the door startled them both, Kamijo stood quickly, pulling Teru up with him.

Teru held Kamijo, looking towards the door. “What’s going on?” he asked scared.

“I told you I’m not going to talk to you ever again!” Kami’s voice was heard though the door, along with some rustle as if one of them was trying to open while the other tried to stop him.   

Kamijo then pulled Teru towards the closet. “Get in here…” he told him, then getting inside as well and closing the door barely on time as the door to the room was flung open.

“Let go of me! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Kami yelled at Gackt who now was busy locking the door.

“I’m not gonna let you our till you hear me out…” Gackt said crossing his arms over his chest

“I told you I didn’t want to ever again speak to you if you left… and you did…” Kami sighed; he wouldn’t be able to pass through Gackt so he turned around wondering if there was any other way out.

“You know you can’t get out of here, this is quite a secure prison…” Gackt stated for once happy of where they were.

Kami sighed. The vocalist was right. He however didn’t turn around.

“Come on…  Don’t be so rude… at least look at me…” Gackt requested, softening his tone a bit.

Kami sighed exasperatedly. “Said the man who pushed and pulled me until he locked me inside his room…”

“I tried talking to you in the hall like a civilized human being… but you pushed past me…” Gackt attempted to justify his behavior.

Kami finally looked back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Am I a plaything to you?” he asked.

“Of course not, why would you even say such thing?” Gackt felt hurt at the drummer’s question.

Kamijo sighed holding Teru softly; this was going to be long. Teru moved slightly closer to the door, peeking thru the small wooden blinds. He hoped the elders wouldn’t need anything from in there.

“I asked you not to leave…” Kami said, swallowing hard as he felt his voice was close to breaking.

“I came back…” Gackt tried.

Kami denied with his head, taking a seat on Gackt’s bed. “How would you feel if this was the other way around?” he asked looking at the vocalist. “What if it was me the one trying to leave and you knew I would be as good as dead if I do?”

Gackt looked down, for once understanding the drummer’s feelings. “I’m sorry…”

“No… you don’t get to apologize this time…” Kami stated, feeling a few tears fall down his face despite his best attempts at stopping them. “I told you I would never again talk to you if you left because I thought you cared about me…”

“Kami please… I care about you…” Gackt knelt in front of Kami, placing his hands on the drummer’s thighs.

“No you don’t…” Kami sighed, passing his hand over his eyes, trying to stop his tears once again. “You left me… you broke my heart for the last time…”

“Kami…” Gackt insisted, taking one of his hands to the drummer’s face, using his fingers to dry his tears. “I love you…”

Kami closed his eyes, allowing more tears to flow from them. “No, you don’t…”

“Yes, I do…” Gackt insisted. “Please…. You know how much of a fool I can be when my pride is wounded…” he tried. “I swear I won’t try to leave again if you forgive me…”

“How many more times will you promise that?” Kami asked looking at Gackt.

“I had never promised that…” the vocalist tried to defend himself. “I just said I promised to try to stay…”

Kami sighed. “I hate you…” he said drying his tears with his own fingers once more.

“Come on, don’t be like that…” Gackt moved closer, taking the drummer’s face with his hands and looking into his eyes. “Are you trying to break my heart too?”

“Do you even have one?” Kami asked as his tears finally stopped.

“Of course I do… and it beats only for you…” Gackt tried.

Kami closed his eyes; he was losing his determination to be angry. “I don’t know… I really can’t go through this again…”

“You won’t have to…” the vocalist pressed his forehead against the drummer’s.

“Gackt… I mean it…” Kami stated opening his eyes.  “It’s enough knowing I have to stay here locked up or I might get kidnapped, raped or something worst… I don’t want to worry about you too…”

Gackt then looked into the drummer’s eyes. “I’ll stay here with you… I’ll protect you… I swear…”

“Can I really believe you this time?” Kami inquired.

“Yes… let me show you how much I love you… please…” the vocalist requested then joining his lips with the drummer’s.

Kami didn’t have the will power to fight him this time, allowing the kiss to deepen, feeling Gackt’s body slid against him as he made him lie on the bed. “Mmm… not so fast…” he said as he felt the vocalist’s lips on his neck.

“Do you think they’ll do it?” Teru whispered to Kamijo.

“I don’t know…” Kamijo whispered back peering through the blinds too.

“Oh come on… I need you so much…” Gackt pleaded as his hands caressed the drummer’s chest softly over his shirt. “And you need me too…”

Kami moaned as he felt their hardened groins rub against each other. “I’m not that easy…” he insisted.

“Of course you are not…” Gackt said kissing the drummer’s lips once again, starting to get rid of his clothes.

Kami stopped fighting, helping the vocalist get rid of his own clothes as well.

“I missed you…” Gackt said once both were naked.

“I missed you even more…” Kami caressed the vocalist’s face. “I was so worried about you…”

“I’m sorry angel… I’ll make it up to you…” Gackt then began kissing down the drummer’s chest and abdomen.

“You better do…” Kami stated pushing him down playfully.

“We shouldn’t be looking at them…” Teru whispered, blushing.

“As long as they don’t know…” Kamijo whispered back. It was quite a show and he didn’t want to miss it.

Gackt moaned as he finally took Kami’s length into his mouth.

“Ah… yes…” Kami’s breath was ragged as he spread his thighs for the elder.  “More…”

Teru bit his lower lip; that looked really sexy.

Kamijo swallowed hard, holding Teru closer as he saw how talented Gackt seemed to be. Kami’s length wasn’t small and he was able to take it all the way in.

Gackt then took some lube out of the nightstand drawer, applying some to his fingers and beginning to prepare Kami’s body for what he planned to do next.

“Ah… Gackt!” Kami squeezed the sheets between his clenched fists as he felt the vocalist’s fingers reaching into his sensitive areas. “If you keep going… I’m… oh… please stop!”

Gackt’s eyes shone mischievously as he simply pushed his fingers against Kami’s prostate, taking him as deep as he could.

“Gackt!!” Kami yelled not being able to hold back and coming hard into his mouth.

Gackt then removed his fingers from the drummer’s body, letting go of his length and licking his lips. “I love how sweet you taste…”

Kami sighed straightening up his body slightly. “That was mean…”

“Oh come on… I was just trying to please you…” Gackt smiled.

“Well, it’s my turn then…” the elder said then moving up on the bed. “Lay here for me…”

Gackt obeyed, climbing into the bed and laying down for the drummer as he reached for a condom from the nightstand drawer.

“Wow… that’s impressive…” Teru whispered seeing Gackt fully naked on the bed.

“That’s a mean thing to say in front of your boyfriend…” Kamijo complained.

“Oh… It’s not like I want that…” Teru pouted looking at the blond. “I like you better…”

“Are you sure?” Kamijo asked caressing the younger’s face.

“Of course…” Teru said getting closer and kissing the blond’s lips. Kamijo kissed the guitarist back, feeling his hand sneak into his trousers and stroking his already hardened length. “Isn’t it mean to be hard for other men in front of your boyfriend?” he asked.

“You tell me…” Kamijo said caressing the guitarist’s hardened shaft over his shorts.

Teru simply kissed the blond’s lips, as he tried not to moan out loud.

“You can look… I don’t mind…” Kamijo said unhooking the blond’s shorts and caressing the younger directly beneath his boxers. “As long as looking is all you want to do…”

Teru bit his lower lip, pushing his ass against Kamijo’s groin and rubbing against him. The blond then kissed the guitarist’s neck as he looked through the blinds once again.

Kami was now on top of Gackt, moving against him as he placed his hands behind his back for balance.

“God… you are so sexy…” Gackt moaned taking one of his hands to caress the drummer’s shaft which once again was hard.

“Ah… if you touch me…” Kami warned closing his eyes and arching his back.

“Mmm… that’s exactly what I want…” Gackt stated closing his eyes.

Kamijo’s hand moved faster on Teru’s shaft as his hips searched for friction as well, he couldn’t believe what they were doing but it felt too good to stop now.

Teru closed his eyes not being able to hold himself back as he saw Kami coming hard, his seed spilling all over Gackt’s abdomen. Kamijo bit his lips hard not to make noise as he also lost it.

The blond then pulled Teru down with him, sitting on the floor of the closet; his legs were too weak at the moment.

“I love you…” Gackt said as he caressed the drummer’s long hair as he now lied on his chest.

“God help me… I love you too…” Kami said caressing the younger’s chest. “Please don’t leave again…”

“I won’t I promise…” The vocalist said as he pulled the covers over them both. “I’ll stay here with you till everything is over and we can go home…”

“Yours or mine?” Kami inquired looking into his eyes.  

“Well… maybe we can move in together…” Gackt suggested.

Kami smiled, moving closer and kissing him deeply. “Sounds like a plan…”

“What are we gonna do?” Teru whispered to Kamijo.

“We’ll wait till they fall asleep and then leave…” Kamijo whispered back.

“I meant… when this is all over…” Teru said, placing his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“Oh… well…” Kamijo pondered their options for a moment. “Do you think… we could move in together?”

“It would be nice…” the guitarist smiled, kissing Kamijo’s lips softly.

Their kiss however was interrupted by some more moans coming from the room. “We are gonna be here a long time though…” Kamijo admitted.

Teru tried not to laugh as he got comfortable against the blond’s chest. “We can have some more fun too…” he said kissing his neck.

The End.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Band: Malice Mizer(Gackt era, Kami is alive) x Versailles  
> -Pairing: multi  
> -Kinks: voyeurism  
> -Prompt: A luxurious prison (there are some but here create an imaginary one) . only the members-placed to safeguard them from a crazy stalker


End file.
